Power Rangers Psycho!
by TippyToe Zombie
Summary: New evil means new heroes, with old powers. Has characters from several different generations should appeal to anyone who has watched any series of Power Rangers.


A/N- the twins Tommy and Jason Desantos were conceived shortly before the rangers were changed into children, her pregnancy was restored after she was turned back into an adult and their parents got married shortly after Rocky left the series. I realize that Bulkmeier's had been built by the time Forever Red was created, but in this it was in the process of being built, you should be able to understand why it would take so long to be built. One last thing Eltran is not supposed to be an angel he simply has a similar appearance to a stereotypical angel.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Power Rangers, Saban owns The Power Rangers once again which means The Power Rangers can only get better now that Saban bought back Power Rangers from Disney, although the Disney seasons were okay (especially RPM because of Olivia Tennet who is amazingly beautiful and only a week younger than me and her name is a palindrome (I like palindromes and other backwards stuff), it's a shame she lives all the way in New Zealand)

This is a story about the Psycho Rangers battle against the evil Eltran and his evil minions. All of the main teenagers in this are 14, except for Rodney, Asuka, and Griffin who are 15. Tommy and Jason are both 14-year-old ½ African American and ½ Latino with black hair and brown eyes, Dylan is Caucasian and has brown hair and eyes, May is Caucasian and has brown hair and green eyes, Rodney is Caucasian and has red hair and blue, Mona is Caucasian and has strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes, Randy is Caucasian and has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, Asuka is Asian and has black hair and amber eyes, Griffin is Caucasian and has brown hair and green eyes.

The Evil Eltran

Our story starts on the edge of the Milky Way galaxy as we see a tall figure with a white glow surrounding him and feathery wings emerging from a hole appearing in space. Upon exiting from the hole the figure says, "I will finally have my revenge on Zordon, for trapping me, Eltran, in that dreadful hole for all of these millennia, and I'll start with his precious Earth!"

Meanwhile, on Earth, at a house in Angel Grove, California…

"Tommy! Jason! Breakfast!" Called Mrs. Aisha DeSantos. "Coming, Mom!" Came the reply as a young teenage boy descended down the stairs. "Good Morning Son, where's your brother?" Said Mr. Rocky DeSantos from the table in the dining room. "Morning, Dad, Tommy's still asleep." Mrs. DeSantos let out an exasperated sigh and said; "I'll go wake him up." As she walked up the stairs she glared at her husband and said, "You do know that he gets that from you, don't you, Rocky?" "Yes, Dear." He responded. Minutes later yelling can be heard from upstairs, "Thomas William DeSantos! Get up right now, you have school today!" Aisha quickly comes down the stairs with a 14-year-old boy lagging behind her. "Morning, Dad." He said, half asleep. The family ate breakfast together after which the twins got ready and left for school.

Meanwhile, on Earth's Moon…

"So many evil beings have come so close to conquering that pathetic mud ball, but all of them have failed. Perhaps I need to use the power of all of them in order to succeed." Eltran says, as an orb showing images from the battles between past Power Rangers and their enemies is shown, glowing. "Keem-Ras!" Eltran calls, and creatures that look like combinations of several past foot soldiers appear. "Go to Earth," says Eltran before smirking, "and wreak as much havoc as possible. Now!" The creatures bow before disappearing to Earth.

In the desert, outside of Angel Grove…

Two men are in a lab one looks at the other and says, "We are experiencing huge fluctuations of power coming from the Moon, I think it's time." The other responds by saying in a frightened tone, "We don't know enough about the Morphing Grid to create new powers yet." "True, but we can modify some old ones." Said the first man as he turned to talk to his skinny colleague revealing himself to be a rather large man. The thin man smiled and nodded before saying, "Right!"

Outside of the school…

Tommy and Jason are seen exiting the school with their friends. "Well you guys," says Jason, "I have Debate Club. Seeya!" and with that he waved goodbye to them and headed for the other side of the campus. Conversation quickly resumed. "So tell me Rodney," began a girl wearing a pink skirt and a white blouse, in a sarcastic tone, "where will the 'Genius Brigade' be hanging out today?" "Why Mona?" responded the boy in the black shirt, just as sarcastically, "Do you want to tag along so you can flirt with my brother?" "I think there is enough flirting around you guys with just Griffin and Asuka." Said Dylan, who was wearing blue jean shorts and a light blue shirt that said, 'Procrastinators of the World Unite! Tomorrow!' and also had a picture of a man sitting in a recliner on it. A girl wearing a yellow dress responded by saying "Yeah I agree Dylan, your cousin can get a bit too mushy when he's talking to his girlfriend." After this Mona began speaking "Oh come on May, you act as if you aren't constantly wishing that our friend in the red," she gestured towards Tommy, "was saying those exact same things to you. Which reminds me!" She then turned to Rodney, "To answer your earlier question I have no interest at all in Randy." Despite her saying this Mona's face was turning the color of her skirt. As Rodney prepared a comeback the 5 of them all disappeared in different colored beams of light.

In the park

"Where is Rodney?" Said Randy, who was wearing white pants and a camo shirt that said 'Ha! Now you can't see me!' on it, to a couple sitting on a bench kissing near the patch of grass that he was sitting on. "Don't worry," said Griffin as he took his lips off of Asuka's for a moment, "Rodney's just running a little late." "He'd better be," Randy sighed as Griffin and Asuka resumed kissing, "it's kind of boring to just sit here while you two make-out." That's when the Keem-Ras appeared and attacked the three of them.

Back in the desert

"Welcome Rangers!" said a thin man in a white lab coat, "Welcome to the RendezVault. I am Eugene and this," he gestures to a larger man wearing a lab coat, "is Farkus." After this Farkus began talking, "You have been selected to receive a great power and to achieve a great destiny. A great evil that was banished millennia ago has returned to destroy the Earth so Eugene and I have chosen to give you the power to face this evil. Behold the viewing globe," he gestured to a large orb in the center of the room showing a strange figure, "This is Eltran. He has studied the evil of the past during his banishment and you are the only ones who can stop him, we are giving you these Psycho Morphers which will give you power beyond your imagination." he handed each of them a wrist-morpher that had a bat with closed wings on it and turned towards each of them in turn, "Tommy DeSantos, you are the Red Bat Ranger, you will lead the team with great heart and your morpher will grant you great hearing." He turned to Dylan, "Dylan Patrick, you will become the Blue Hippopotamus Ranger, though you keep to a small group of friends the friends that you have are more precious to you than anything else, your morpher will grant you invisibility." Then it was May's turn, "May Smythe, you will have the power of the Yellow Caiman Ranger, you let no insults penetrate you and now no physical blows will either." Then he focused on Rodney, "Rodney Flint, you will be the Black Scorpion Ranger and now your body will be as strong as your mind." Finally he looked at Mona, "Mona Kane, you are the Pink Owl Ranger you have strong instincts and now your morpher will let the wind take you where you wish to go." He now looked all of them over one more time before saying, "Now go Power Rangers Psycho, and may the Power protect you!" "Yeah!" said Eugene, "It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy held up his arm and suddenly he knew what to do, "Let's Go," He pushed a button causing the bat wings to open, "Psycho!" Suddenly he was in the Red Psycho Ranger costume when a message comes up on his morpher that says 'INVERT' and then the black parts of his costume turn red and the red parts became gunmetal gray. After Tommy finished morphing the others followed suit and there costumes went through similar changes to those that Tommy's went through when he first morphed. "All right guys, it's up to us." Says Tommy before they teleport away.

At the same time, back in the park…

The Keem-Ras rushed towards Randy, Asuka, and Griffin, the last of whom said, "I don't know what these things are, but I think we can take them." After speaking Griffin and the other two charged at the Keem-Ras ready to face them. The three of them seemed to be holding their own very well when the rangers appeared. "You guys need to get out of here," the Yellow Ranger said to them. "Why? We're kicking these freaks' butts!" Said Randy. "Okay, cutie, in that case feel free to help us out with these guys," the Pink Ranger responded to him flirtatiously, which caused him to smirk back at her before returning to the fight with the Keem-Ras. The 5 rangers and the 3 teenagers continued to fight the Keem-Ras and finally defeated them shortly before Eltran appeared before them. "Well," Eltran smirked, "it seems that I underestimated you humans. Luckily, I have a back-up plan!" He said as two spheres appeared one of them showing Goatan and the other showing the Invenusable Flytrap, "Say hello to the Planticore!" He said as the two spheres released energy that combined so that a monstrous part-plant part-chimera creature appeared before them and attacked them. "Okay," said the Black Ranger, "This is the part where you guys leave." "But…" Said Asuka, only to be interrupted by the Blue Ranger, "This isn't a choice, you guys," which was followed by the Red Ranger saying into his morpher, "We need you to prepare these three for teleportation." The three teenagers were then teleported away, after which the Red Ranger turned to the Planticore, "Let's do this! Psycho Spear," He called causing a red spear to appear in his hands. The Red Ranger's actions caused the other rangers to follow suit with the Blue, Pink, Black, and Yellow Rangers to call their weapons as well, "Psycho Saber," called the Blue Ranger. "Psycho Scepter," said the Pink Ranger. "Psycho Psythe," the Black Ranger summoned his weapon. "Psycho Sais," Said the Yellow Ranger, calling for her weapons. Now that their weapons were all in hand the Rangers charged at the Planticore and began the fight. The Rangers countered each of the Planticore's strikes quickly and soon realized they needed to finish it off quickly so the Black Ranger prepared his scythe and smirked, "Time to dice this dandelion," he said brandishing his scythe and attacking the Planticore and it was now falling to the ground, nearly lifeless. Unfortunately Eltran was not finished with them nor was the Planticore as Eltran threw a dagger at the Planticore, which stabbed him in the center and caused a dark purple glow to surround him as he grew. The Red Ranger nodded to his teammates, "It's time to call the Psycho Zords," he pressed a button on his morpher and the other Rangers did the same with their Morphers. The Zords arrived with a red bat flying in the lead followed by a black scorpion and a yellow caiman on the ground with a pink owl and a blue hippopotamus bringing up the rear. The Rangers all jumped into their Zords and grabbed the bats on their Morphers, removing them and placing them on the control panel for their Zords, "Nocturangs in place." Said the Red Ranger followed by all of them saying, "Ready!" as the Megazord sequence began with the scorpion and the bat combining into the body as the scorpion's tail disconnected and the owl and caiman became arms with part of the owl separating and becoming the head of the Megazord and the caiman's tail combining with that of the scorpion to form a lance, finally the transformation was completed with the hippopotamus becoming the legs and all of the parts fully combining. "Crescent Megazord!" The rangers said together as the combination was completed.

The battle raged on as the giant Planticore dodged and blocked blow after blow from the Megazord's lance while trying to do some damage to the Megazord as well. At last the battle ended when the Crescent Megazord ran the Planticore through using the lance. The Rangers were now finished with the battle so they returned to the ground to confront the evil Eltran. "Alright, Eltran!" said the Red Ranger, "Now you're going down!" "As much as I'd love to kill you now, I'm afraid I just don't have the time. So now, I bid you adieu." Eltran responded with a smirk on his face before vanishing.

After the Power Rangers demorphed they discussed their first adventure, "I thought you didn't have any feelings for Randy." Said May to Mona, in a teasing tone, to which Mona responded with pink cheeks, "I _don't_! I figure we need to hide our identities, right?" Her teammates nod, "So what better way to do that than to act different than we usually would, right?" When Mona said this May made a face as if to say 'Yeah Right!' and said matter-of-factly, "This is just some excuse for you to flirt with Randy without him finding out you like him." May's words started an argument between her and Mona that the three boys decided to ignore as they prepared to teleport back to the RendezVault.

At the RendezVault…

"Welcome back, Rangers," Said Eugene, "You did a great job defeating the Planticore." "Yes," said Farkus in a very serious tone, "but there is much greater danger that you will soon have to face. Now please come upstairs to our base's cover." He led them upstairs to what appeared to be a juice bar, "Welcome, to Bulkmeier's. This is the business I have created over the RendezVault; I designed it based on the Juice Bar that was here when I was younger." The rangers look around the room and as they saw the kicking bags, video games, and gymnastics equipment they all thought the same thing, 'This place is AWESOME!'

That evening, at the DeSantos residence…

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Said Tommy as he walked in the door. "Well, where have you been all day?" His mother asked him. "Oh, I was just hanging out at this juice bar with my friends; we got our picture taken while we were there. Where's Dad?" He said, giving her the picture. "Your father is watching the news in the living room." She responded. "Okay, thanks Mom." He said, heading to the living room to see his dad. On the television in the living room a reporter was heard saying "…and so these Psycho Rangers have defeated the evil Planticore with these new, amazing Zords and are the first Power Rangers to appear in Angel Grove since the Space Rangers 12 years ago. Now we go to Angela Taylor with weather." "Hey Dad," says Tommy heading for his bed, "Good Night!" "Apparently there's a new juice bar where the Youth Center used to be." Aisha said, giving her husband the picture that their son had given her. "There's a new team of Power Rangers too," he said looking at the picture, "Wearing the same colors as our son and his friend." Aisha said nothing in response, simply looking shocked at her husband's response.

Meanwhile, On the Moon…

"I failed," Eltran yelled, hitting a table in his fortress, "there must be something else that I need. What have my formers had that I do not have…? Of Course! Generals! I will bring forth the most powerful generals from the past," he said reaching into a cauldron and pulling out three silvery orbs. "I have their souls, now all I need are bodies… and I think I know where I can find some." He said smirking and laughing maliciously.

A/N: I feel very proud of my self right now, I've been writing this one for days and I hope you all enjoyed it, I am looking forward to your opinions and constructive criticism, both of which I ask you to please put as politely as possible. Also, review now and I will give you for free one thousand points straight from 'Whose Line is it Anyway?'. I do not own 'Whose Line is it Anyway?'.

I am the TippyToe Zombie

I like to limbo

Often I fall on people's heads


End file.
